Akuma
- Ages ▾= - 21= - 7= }} - Forms ▾= - Human= - Neko= }} - Outfits ▾= - School Uniform= - Bikini= }} }} |caption = |sex = Female |age = 21 |species = Demon |status = Alive |eyes = Red |hair = Deep Red |relatives = Aku (father) |enemies = Jomei, Jack |occupation = Shoguness |residence = The Future of Aku}} Akuma is the main character of The Futures' Shadow. She is the Queen of Aku's future and the daughter of Aku. She first appears as a young child under a sakura tree, where she is found by Jack, and raised by him for the next thirteen years. She tends to be laidback and reclusive unless she has to attend to Jomei, Jack's daughter. Akuma is very protective and defensive. She would do anything to help someone dear to her, and doesn't usually leave people behind, unless she doesn't "have anything to do with said person". She's self-conscious of her actions and tries to be the best she can towards her family, and relations. Akuma is also quite funny and charismatic. She may be kind and considerate, but none the less she is loyal to her dear father Aku, and would do whatever it takes to avenge him. Personality Akuma is usually laidback and reclusive. Not having the will to do much besides ponder, she stays in her palace most of the time plotting against Jomei and reimagining her past. At times she can be quite humorous when around people such as Kage, Aku, and her vizier Lieko. On the surface she's very controlling and tends to care dearly about her loved ones opinions of her. She gets enraged over simple things such as a wrong order, or getting woken up in the middle of the night. Though she's also very clever and self-conscious about what others think of her. She normally doesn't ask for much, and is pleasantly down to earth and easy to be around a lot of the time. She loves to laugh at her fathers "Aku-some" jokes and Kage's arrogant remarks. She can also be very flirty and sensual most of the time not even knowing it. She doesn't mind her physical attire even with its provocative elements. She sometimes has trouble keeping her thoughts in her head and easily blurts out silly and embarrassing, sometimes weird things. Akuma gets along quite well with her father Aku and she can talk to him about anything except for Kage, Aku in non-approval of him and wants Akuma to sleep in the other side of the palace from Kage. When Akuma first revived Aku in the far future they didn't get along well, for when Akuma was a young child, with Jack still wondering in the future Akuma was neglected and kept from the public under Aku's embarrassment of ever having a child. Shes overall, quite unique, and loves her family more than anything. Unlike Jomei's relationship with her father Jack, Akuma isn't as easily persuaded and doesn't do as much for her father, Aku. She calls herself independent and says she shouldn't have to do silly things for anyone and that they can do it themselves. Akuma seems to be bisexual, considering the way she treats both Yami and Kage. She also explains that no matter who she loves is just fine as long as its love. Appearance Akuma closely resembles her father, she has completly pitch black skin, and a green face. She has long and wavy red hair, usually in a loose Elsa-like braid. Like Aku, she has bright red orange flaming eyebrows, and sharp canines that stick out of her mouth. She has six horns, two small and rectangular hidden by her hair, and four large and pointed ones on her head. She usually wears a long black kimono with an off-shoulder style, and two longs slits on the sides, and long sleeves covering most of her hands. Her eyes are crimson red and she has very thick and exaggerated eyelashes, both black. Family References }} Category:Bio Category:Main Character Category:Female